gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 34
Connie escapes being tied up at the Hunter's hideout. The injured from the fight with Erica get fixed up at Dr. Theo's clinic. The next day a mysterious package arrives at "Bastard". Full Synopsis Having slashed Sig across the thigh with a shard of glass, Connie confidently prepares to take on Striker and Beretta. Meanwhile Nic and Yang are rushed into Theo's clinic to receive emergency aid as Delico can only stare into his blood-soaked hands. While Theo is fixing Nic up, he tells Worick not to inject Downer as it would prevent him from collecting results. Theo then asks where his nurse was and Loretta replies that she was on the way. Worick tries to tend to Delico's injuries, only for the latter to reply that the blood wasn't his, causing Worick to look on in surprise. Nina rushes in and Theo tells her Yang's condition, adding that they'd operate on him in the clinic. As they wonder if Yang will survive, Loretta says she will contact Uncle Danny in the morning before asking if Yang had any family. Worick replies that Yang was from an orphanage just like Delico. Loretta mentally muses that the endeavour didn't bring them closer to finding Connie especially with Mikhail in his broken state. As she wonders how to protect everyone as well as what her father would do in this situation, Marco tells her that he arranged for a car to take her back to "Bastard" so she could get some rest and then he thanks her. Meanwhile, Galahad hands Heather a blanket and tells her it was alright to go, with the young Twilight bashfully thanking him. Before Heather goes up to the clinic roof, Loretta apologises for not protecting her sister but Heather just shakes her head. Up on the roof, Heather drapes a blanket over Delico before sitting next to him huddled up in her own blanket. Downstairs, Worick realises the meaning behind Delico's words. Just then, Nic has an attack and starts violently convulsing causing Theo to deem his experimental Celebrer a failure. Theo reaches to inject Nic with Downer only for Nic to slap the Celebrer out of his hand and then point at Yang; Theo watches a pained Nic before resuming operating on Yang. Worick struggles as Nic continues to convulse violently and gets kicked away for it, but Alex then moves Worick out of the way and grabs Nic's hands. Worick tells her it is dangerous as he would crush her hand, but she remembers what Nic did for her and says it was nothing. Nic has a flashback to Veronica and his grip on Alex's hand loosens but Alex grabs his hand with both of hers. Loretta returns to "Bastard", and is greeted by her zealous subordinates. Seeing a bag on the ground, Loretta picks it up only for Galahad to whisk it away from her humorously warning her it could've been a bomb. She notes it was surprisingly heavy and Galahad says if it was money they should take it. As Loretta agrees with him, they both see what is inside the bag with a grim look on their faces. Marco asks what is in the bag and Loretta tries to stop him, but he sees Connie's dismembered arm inside with the message "Wait for you in that place" carved into it. Characters Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6